This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a failed project that attempted to look at proteins that are interacting with CTCF using a pulldown approach with biotinylated antibody. The main issues with this were keratin contamination and poor CTCF signal. This experiment further supported the difficulties in identifying low abundance proteins using a shotgun proteomics approach.